Qin Chao
|previous_occupation_(s) = Security Guard Agent (Guangyuan Institute) Security Guard Director (Guangyuan Institute)|level = Foundation Building Middle Stage|city = Jingyang City|nation = China|First = 1|first = }} Qin Chao, born Qin Shou, is a dual path, Devil and Buddhist Path Cultivator. Appearance Qin Chao generally looks like an average young man of Chinese ancestry. However, because of his natural-born Devil Path physique, and his cultivation, he can assume the form of a black scaled humanoid monster. History Qin Chao was born to an average Chinese family. One of his grandfathers was a geomancer (an expert in Feng shui) who taught Qin Chao some basic knowledge of Feng shui and divination. He went to a third rate college, but after graduating, was unable to find a decent job. About this time, he also lost his long-time girlfriend. An accident caused him to be possessed by the spirit of the former Raksasha Sect Patriarch, Luo De. Fortunately, Qin Chao had crossed paths with Su Ji, a Buddhist Cultivator, who and gifted him Buddhist Prayer Beads, which helped protect him from possession by the weakened Luo De, and destroyed the Devil Path Cultivator's spirit, making Qin Chao the inheritor of his power. Unfortunately, Qin Chao's body wasn't able to harness this power instantly, so is able to harness only a fraction, transforming him into a Devil Chief, the lowest form of Devil. Because the father of Su Ji did not agree for her to be with him, he made a bet. Qin Shao has to gain five million in one year if he wants to marry his daughter. And they were not allowed to meet during that time. He saves Hu Ke from the Righteous Sects's disciples who wanted to kill her. After, he becomes Seventh Branch's agent under Li Baishan. He meets again the Righteous Sects's disciples in his first mission as Seventh Branch's agent. He gets in conflicts with them again. Thanks to Dongfang Ying's sneak attack, he succeeds in getting the Bodhi Vajra Palm and step in Nascent Soul late stage.Chapter 325 He asks Li Baishan to give him Anqing Beixi, he accepts without hesitation. He had asked for Xi to give her freedom. He asks himself if it was right to do so. Qin Chao was a little lost but when he saw Xi's slightly cloudy eyes, he said to himself that no matter what, he would not regret what he had done.Chapter 352 Qin Chao even gave the hugely profitable Mandala Bar to Wu Xin without even batting an eye. Yu Lu and Liao Shasha transfer their shares to him and the same time Liao Shasha proclaims that he is her fiance. Although the two beauties have never said anything about this transferring shares to him. Qin Chao was not too surprised about it. After all, the two of them were women, after the death of Liao Dongkai, their big protective umbrella completely collapsed. Now, Qin Chao was their only protector. His first decision as Chairman was to appoint Yu Lu, as the Dafa Group’s CEO. This CEO position signifies that she has the real power. Physique Qin Chao also understood things about his natural-born devil body. This natural-born devil body actually means that he is a genius when it comes to learning the Devil path’s cultivation system. One must know that when it comes to human cultivation, it goes against heaven’s will. Therefore, it is really difficult to do. Also, when a human is practising cultivation, one must let one’s mind calm down, with single-hearted devotion, trying to push one’s vigour to complete the small and big circulation inside the body. If one’s mind is not stable, one will not be able to complete one’s vigour circulation, thus unable to practice. Meanwhile, the one who has a natural devil body, when practicing devil path, they have two big advantages. The first one is, they can absorb soul, increasing their qi, they then can use it to make a breakthrough to the next stages of the nine-layer of heaven’s realm. The second big advantages are, the qi in their body can automatically move according to the circulation trajectory, even without having a calm mind; therefore, their qi can continuously complete the circulation. In other words, once someone with a natural devil body enters the path of cultivation, their advancement speed will increase leaps and bounds. Other’s need to practice for a year, they only need a month to achieve the same result. Artifacts * Great Yin Yang Evil King Sword * Yin Yang Bell * Soul Binding Lock * Old Bicycle - called "Old Lucky" * Storage Ring Techniques * Devil Green Eyes * Nine Secret Law * Annihilating Heart Sword Formation * Evil King Sword Techniques * Nine Hidden Summon Techniques * Nine Underworld Yin Flame Trivia * In his body coexist three strengths: Devil Power, Buddha Power and Dao Power. * In his body coexist the two Western Great Power: the Radiant Sacred Flame (Angel's Life Source) and the Darkness Flame (Devil's Life Source) (Awakened, can take a Devil Form). * He cultivates God Strength. Yingtian is the only who is born with the God Strength. * Qin Chao used Nine Underworld Yin Flame to light a cigar. * Li Baishan gave him code name Condom and when he was injured he announced in newspapers Qin Chao is in a vegetative state. * Because of his Inborn Devil Body person with whom he can have children are rare. Less than one in 100 million. * Qin Chao's Devil Core can absorb the soul of any dark creatures (ghosts, vampires) and because of that, he couldn't have an intimate relationship with Rosy or Su Ji, at least until he reaches Thunder Tribulation Stage or his partner becomes human. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Cultivator Category:Devil Path Category:Buddhist Path Category:Raksasha Sect Category:Alive Category:Guangyuan Institute Category:Seventh Branch Category:Dafa Group Category:Skyhawk Advertising Company Category:Sunan City Category:Human